In some cases, it may be desirable to analyze various characteristics of a moving object. In one example, the desire to analyze the movement of the object may be related to participating in a sport where the moving object may be part of the sport itself, such as a baseball, golf ball, tennis ball, hockey puck, cricket ball, ammunition for skeet or target shooting, and the like.
Some potential problems with analyzing the trajectory of a moving object, however, include the processing cost and difficulty of obtaining and analyzing data. The cost for the equipment, both to obtain the data, as well as to process the data, may prove cost-prohibitive for individuals desiring a way to analyze the characteristics of the moving objects.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above; rather, this background is only provide to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.